


JOCKFUCKER

by englishsummerrain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Kind Of Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Top Omega/Bottom Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain
Summary: The real thing is that Jeno knows what no-one else knows. Or what — really — is no-one else's business. He knows what no-one else could guess.Donghyuck is an omega.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 24
Kudos: 386
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2019/20





	JOCKFUCKER

**Author's Note:**

> entirely dedicated to y, who is a 1 woman jenhorny nation and a fantastic enabler/cheerleader.

Jeno’s boyfriend — Donghyuck — is, well. He’s a bit fratty, even for Jeno’s taste. 

He’s here on sports scholarship for hockey, passes out on the pool table every Saturday, drinks like a fish and somehow always wins at beer pong. His dad is a football coach and half the sorority girls have done shots off his abs (okay — half the sorority girls have also done shots off Jeno’s abs, but that’s beside the point). He puffs his chest out and comes home smelling like sweat and is almost definitely a bit of a himbo. But that’s beside the point. Jeno still likes him. Jeno likes him even more for it — thinks he might be a bit morosexual considering the gooey feeling that seeped through his heart when Donghyuck had asked him with sincerity what the number for 911 was.

But — it doesn’t bother him. It’s not the biggest difference in their relationship — far from it. Jeno might prefer the library to the hockey pitch like the fucking nerd he is, but he’ll still sit in the bleachers to cheer his man on. 

The real thing is that Jeno knows what no-one else knows. Or what — really — is no-one else's business. Donghyuck stands up with all the alphas, snarls at Jaemin when he steals his chips, squares up against Chenle and Kun like he’s a one man army, commands the room whenever he speaks. All eyes on him, always, and everyone just knows that Donghyuck is an alpha. An alpha dating an alpha isn’t anything new but — well. Jeno knows different. He’s seen Donghyuck’s medicine cabinet — the brand of pills the same as his eldest brother’s. He’s felt the wetness between Donghyuck’s legs when he pulls him closer to force his cock deeper into his throat. Seen it leak down the insides of his thighs when he’s particularly needy. He’s been there, for all of this, when Donghyuck’s annual heat had hit and Jeno had fucked him, slowly, gently, careful, careful, felt his body respond to him, the way he’d leaked all over Jeno’s cock, the way he’d groaned and fucked himself on him, fingernails digging into Jeno’s chest, thighs thick and muscles taut. The way he’d looked with Jeno’s knot buried deep inside him, his eyes glassy.

He knows what no-one else could guess. 

Donghyuck is an _omega_.

And Jeno fucking loves it.

*

So here’s Jeno. Late afternoon, standing in Donghyuck’s dorm, sunlight on his back, pants on the floor, cock hard, Donghyuck’s hand splayed against his thigh. Donghyuck sitting on a towel, because otherwise his slick will soak into the cushions. 

It’s not an unusual scenario. Donghyuck has something against fucking in his bed apparently, but it doesn’t really bother Jeno. He’s blocking the television — it also doesn’t bother Jeno. Nothing much bothers Jeno when it comes to Donghyuck. He'll yield to anything Donghyuck tries with him — he’s easy like that. And when Donghyuck is staring up at him — naked, cock hard, eyes lidded — well. Jeno feels like a dumb alpha, like he’s got all these hormones all up in his brain that make him incapable of thinking straight. Donghyuck makes him want to howl.

He straddles him and pushes kisses against his mouth, wraps his hand around Donghyuck’s cock and swallows the growl that forces its way up his throat. The sensation is enough to drive Jeno wild, make every part of him yearn. Sometimes he wonders if he was wired wrong — because why else would an omega make him like this, make him want to beg for cock, make him wish it was his ass that was leaking, begging to be fucked.

Not to say Jeno hates being an alpha — he doesn’t think it’s amazing, but it’s just, him, really. The plus side of the copious of amounts of cum is a bonus, anyway, when he considers how much he enjoys it when Donghyuck takes his load in his mouth and then passes it to Jeno to swallow. The few times he’s knotted Donghyuck have been fucking magical, but again, he thinks it might have been the heat more than anything. Biology, and all that shit. Being an alpha is okay. He just wishes, sometimes, that he were a better fuck for Donghyuck.

“Baby,” Donghyuck coos, causing a traffic pile up in his brain. His scent is thick, coiling through the sheen of sweat half-dried on his skin — sunshine on the ocean, heat scorched obsidian, the volcanic scent that had flowed through Jeno’s veins when he’d visited Hawaii the past summer. Smelling it in the wild really had been something — had driven him insane. He’d gone back to their hotel and rutted against his mattress, called Donghyuck up with a mouth full of neediness while he’d fingered himself in the shower and told him how much he’d wanted his cock.

“I’ll be there with you next time, Jen,” Donghyuck had said, whispering promises to him. 

Now though — Jeno loses himself for a second there. 

“ _Baby_.” 

Donghyuck repeats the pet name, grasps Jeno’s ass, fingers digging into the muscle. “How are you doing?”

Jeno’s pretty good with words, but it all flies out the window when Donghyuck’s around. Especially when it comes to being naked in Donghyuck’s lap. When it comes to Donghyuck’s cock rubbing between his cheeks. The heat of his skin. Jeno is needy, needs this more than anything.

“Good,” he says, and Donghyuck nudges him, bounces him on his thighs and spreads his ass, teases at him with the tip of his finger. The mere touch is enough for him to whine and push back against Donghyuck’s hands, eliciting a chuckle from him.

“Just good?”

“C’mon, Hyuck,” Jeno says. He’s not in the mood to be teased — not in the mood for anything much really except Donghyuck’s cock in his ass. “Just fuck me.” He pushes back against Donghyuck to emphasise his point and Donghyuck giggles. He grips his cock and lines it up against Jeno, looks up at him with dark eyes. Jeno doesn’t wait. He’s almost shaking with desperation with having Donghyuck so close to him. He sinks down onto him, a snarl escaping him as Donghyuck’s cock pushes him open. 

“Fuck,” Donghyuck says, and he doesn’t wait for Jeno to bottom out — he just pushes his hips up and digs his fingers into Jeno’s ass to move him. Jeno bends over to press their lips together and Donghyuck’s cock shifts inside him, almost slips out before Jeno pushes back against him, breaking the sloppy kiss. “I was thinking about you every second of practice today,” Donghyuck says, his voice low. He fucks into Jeno and it resonates through his body, a long wave of heat that rolls across his skin.

“Yeah?” Jeno asks. God, he’s been craving this. He’d been playing Halo all afternoon, but really hadn’t been able to concentrate, the thought of Donghyuck coming over stinking of pheromones after practice leaving him with a serious erection. He’d considered jacking off but had gone against it — Donghyuck always knew when he did, would pout when Jeno’s load was smaller than usual. He liked to get every last drop. And if Jeno had been turned on thinking about having Donghyuck’s cock in his ass for this long it meant he was all whiny and needy when it actually came to the act. Jeno liked that too — Donghyuck was so enthusiastic, so encouraging. 

“I was leaking,” he says. “Thinking about fucking you got me so turned on I couldn’t help it.”

Jeno believes it. “You knew I was waiting for you?”

“My little alpha baby,” Donghyuck croons. His hands grip Jeno’s ass to spread him open, allowing him to fuck into him with earnest, and it’s this combined with the thrust of his cock inside of him that sends a hot pulse of heat through his body. Jeno whines. He wants nothing more than to beg for Donghyuck to fuck him harder, but there’s a part of him that hasn’t quite let go yet, the last tether holding him to the edge of the cliff.

Instead he pants a yeah, hands braced against the back of the couch. Donghyuck looks up at him with shining eyes and presses a kiss to his chest, runs a hand up his back and grips at his waist as he fucks into him. 

“‘course I knew you were waiting for me. Always so good for me,” Donghyuck says. “Look at you now, Jen. You should see how beautiful you look.”

The hand that was on his waist wraps around his cock and Jeno’s world narrows, his focus reduced entirely to the stroke of Donghyuck’s hand, out of rhythm with his thrusts but so fucking hot. It’s a relief he’s been begging for the entire afternoon and now it’s _his_ , evening sun streaming through the blinds, slick sound of Donghyuck’s hand and the slide of his dick in his ass. He moans, gravel in his throat, and tips his head forward, matching the thrust of Donghyuck’s hips with his own movements, fast and hard, smack of skin on skin punctuated by their breath. 

“Jen,” Donghyuck says. It’s stuttery, delicious, his hand tightening. 

“Keep going,” Jeno says. 

“You’re swelling,” Donghyuck murmurs. Pumps at his cock. “Do you wanna knot something, babe?”

Jeno knows. He can feel it, the pooling of heat at the base of his cock that comes with the want to be buried inside of something. They know how to handle this. He just wants Donghyuck — wants him inside of him

“I want you to fuck me,” Jeno says. He growls, lowers a hand to Donghyuck’s chest and braces himself against him, pushing down against his cock. “I want your cum. Want you to breed me.”

“Such a good alpha,” Donghyuck says. Jeno kisses him, awkward angle, hands trapped between their bodies, open mouthed and sloppy, wet smack of their lips, Donghyuck’s cock, the pull of his hand. Jeno groans into his mouth, kisses with teeth, kisses with a growl, something feral as he feels his orgasm build, hit him with a _thud_ he swears could have been audible. He spills over Donghyuck’s hand and his chest, heat pulsing through him like he’s a livewire, like he’s molten. It drips across Donghyuck’s stomach and smears into his skin, spurt after spurt as Jeno’s knot swells up and Donghyuck grasps at it, still fucking him, gasping. 

“Gonna come, Jen,” he says, and he’s babbling now, no filter to his words, sticky with arousal, hot and heavy between his laboured breathing, grip tight around Jeno’s knot. His thrusting is erratic and Jeno is dizzy with post-orgasm, using all his strength to stay upright, still filled with a _need_ to have Donghyuck’s load in him, to feel him lose himself.

“Gonna come in you,” Donghyuck says. He squeezes Jeno’s ass with his free hand and Jeno whimpers, clenching around him. “Fuck you feel so fucking good. Fuck, your knot feels so good. You’re so good, look at you, so good. Gonna fill you up, babe. C’mon, c’mon — “

The moan Donghyuck lets out is practically feral, more a full moon howl, wild and unhinged, hips stuttering as he buries himself as deep as he can into Jeno, fingernails digging into the muscles of his ass, hand tight around his knot. He thrusts, once, loose and weak, and then he collapses, falls back against the cushions, releases Jeno and pulls out, leaving him feeling entirely empty despite the fact he knows he’s currently full of Donghyuck’s cum.

Jeno leans his head against the back of the couch, their bodies falling together, breath mingling in wet pants, no words exchanged. He can feel Donghyuck’s load trickling out of him, and if he had it in him — if he was rutting, or if Donghyuck was in heat — he’d already be getting hard again, but it’s not quite enough. He’s spent and done, and after the frenzy of sex comes the warmth. It settles in him with a soft glow, with a kiss pressed to Donghyuck’s lips. Gentle pecks, soothing and sweet. Donghyuck’s murmurs of encouragement. Jeno cooing back at him. I love you, I love you. You’re so good to me. 

A shower later — not shared, because the shower in Donghyuck’s dorm is fucking tiny and they’d made the mistake of trying to both fit into it already, Jeno almost breaking the soap holder with his uncoordinated elbows — and they’re curled up on the couch together. Donghyuck’s head is in Jeno’s lap and Jeno’s hand is tangled in his hair, damp from his wash. They’re watching whatever true crime show is Donghyuck’s flavour of the week and the air still kind of smells like sex and belatedly Jeno recognises he’s left his shorts under the coffee table, but he’ll deal with it later. For now it’s okay. 

They’re a perfect pair in imperfect ways and tomorrow Donghyuck will go play his hockey game and Jeno will cheer him on with an embarrassing sign and it won’t matter that they’re an alpha and an omega that work in a different way. It doesn’t matter at all. Jeno’s happy. Donghyuck is happy. He’ll fuck him after his game — after he wins — and Jeno will taste volcanic sunshine and kiss him until he’s dizzy, and he’ll think: the world doesn’t know what it’s missing out on.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am posting a lot of porn lately but it's actually just me clearing out my wips. this was supposed to be for kinktober but that never happened so here u go. belated happy new years *__*
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dongrenle)


End file.
